1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trowel tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trowel tool arranged to direct finishing of gypsum-joint compound substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gypsum compound is typically sprayed, rolled, or floated onto a sheet rock substrate, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a blade structure arranged to provide for effecting texturing of gypsum-joint compound substances relative to a work surface not available by the typical rigidity of prior art structure.